The specific objectives and responsibilities of the Administrative Core are: (1) Enter patients with MDS into the Leukemia Database and ensure that patients go on the appropriate protocols; (2) Assist Core B in sample acquisition and ensure that results from samples sent to laboratory investigators in Projects 2-5 are reported back; (3) Maintain the current FileMan database and facilitate the transition to the new Oracle-based database (4) Organize meetings of Program Project personnel and of Internal and External Advisory Committees (5) Coordinate reports and manuscripts resulting from the Program Project; (6) Monitor expenditures for all Projects and Cores. For purposes of registration and follow-up, we will use established routines in the Leukemia Department at MDACC. These are overseen by experienced personnel and have been the basis for many publications. We will track the number of samples received at the various program project laboratories relative to the number of patients with MDS seen in the Leukemia Department at MDACC, and the number of samples analyzed by these laboratories and entered into the program project database within two months of receipt. The existing leukemia database contains pre-treatment, response, and survival data on over 2,000 patients with MDS. Drs. Estey and Kantarjian will lead the Administrative Core providing leadership and general administration of all activities related to the P01.